Trials of a teenage prodigy
by DaNaNaNaNaInspectorAlly
Summary: Kurt has a secret. He is a child prodigy and has been lying about his age since entering high school. What will happen when the secret comes out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! this is my first fic and was inspired by a prompt I saw on glee angst meme. It is not finished, but I will post as I complete them. **

**This is rated "M" for future chapters, but isn't there yet. There will be a pairing, buI the characters haven't decided who they want to be with yet. Also I may or may not contort when events happen for my own amusement. **

**Glee is not mine and blah blah. **

**This is not beta-ed. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

A persistent sound woke kurt Hummel from his dreams on an early October morning. He stuck his hand out of the cacoon of blankets and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock repeatedly, but the sound wouldn't stop. In fact, it morphed. Into... Laughing?

Moving the blankets and sitting up, he saw his father, carol and Finn standing at the base of his bed. Burt laughed at the hazy, sleep rumpled look on his sons face.

"Come on kiddo! Rise and shine!"

That's when kurt caught the sight of a blue covered cupcake in his fathers hands with two, numbered, candles sticking out of the top and smiled softly at the gathered crowed.

"Happy birthday kiddo!"

Kurt smiled and crawled over to sit at the base of the bed.

"You guys are the best."

Finn ran a hand messily through Kurt's hair which was only allowed because he hadn't done it yet.

"It's not every day your favorite brother turns 14! Now get up and eat your cupcake because I almost did myself about seven times."

Carole scowled at Finn, and kurt knew that the statement must be very true. "I'm your only brother Finn. And don't touch my cupcake!"

Kurt stood up on his bed and Finn turned around when kurt jumped onto his back and they made their way upstairs. Nobody would probably believe how close Kurt and Finn were. After finding out that the gay kid "stalking" him had only been 12 at the time, it turned out to be easy to blow off.

Nobody outside of the Hudmel household was aware of Kurt's age, but it only served to make the two boys closer. Another little known fact was Kurt's obsession with sweets. So of course when they settled at the table, kurt dove straight into his cupcake while Finn dug in to his ignored pancakes.

"So." Finn began speaking with a mouth full of food "the glee club is holding a party for you today after school. You should have seen me trying not to laugh when Rachel picked out the 'One- Seven' for the cake." Kurt choked on blue frosting and Burt tapped him on the back until he made an 'I'm okay' gesture with his hands.

"I don't see why you just don't tell them kiddo. It would make your parties a lot less awkward." Burt chuckled.

"Dad, I'm a 14 year old high school junior. They already have too many things to look at me funny for. I'm not about to add fuel to the fire. Besides, even if they can accept it, they can't keep their mouths shut. I love them, but asking a teenager to keep a secret is as fruitless as Finns fashion sense."

Kurt ducked as Finn swiped a hand at his head unfortunately he couldn't duck when he grabbed him with both hands and laid a sloppy, syrup covered kiss on his cheek.

"Ew! Barbarian! Carol, control jolly green!"

Unfortunately Burt and Carol were too busy laughing to help so Kurt resorted to wiping off his cheek with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on dude, we're gonna be late."

Kurt glanced at the clock and with a quite "Oh shit!" And a very loud "Watch your mouth young man!" He ran down the stairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

Kurt and Finn walked into school five minutes late after kurt having had to forgo half of his skin routine. Finn made his way to to Algebra II and kurt slipped into trigonometry.

He rolled his eyes at the teacher in the front of the room who was going over the same material as the last two days in monotone. He hated the public school system. When he was 10 years old, his teachers offered him, what he thought, was the opportunity of a lifetime. Due to his "prodigy" status, he could skip middle school all together, and start high school instead. At age 11.

Of course he jumped at the opportunity. It only took a few days, though, to realize that even the advanced classes were watered down and slowed beyond recognition. Eventually they settled for giving Kurt course work from OSU so that when he graduated next year at 15, he would also be graduating with a science degree and a mathematics degree.

Another thing that he didn't expect from high school was the bullying. It was a challenge going from elementary school, where the biggest insult was "Loser" or "Meanie" to high school where he was promptly thrown in the trash on his first day. It seemed that the idiots he went to school with were too dim to work out his age and just took him for being short. In reality he was very tall for his age.

He knew though, that if he had to go back to recess and molding clay in art class he may stab someone with his custom protractor. So when his dad smiled and asked "How was your day kiddo?" He smiled and said "It was fun!"

After an hour of pretending to pay attention to inadequacy, kurt closed his work book and made his way out of the room where he was hit in the face with something very, very cold. And unfortunately, very blue. All over his pristine white button up.

A large hand grabbed his arm and he opened his eyes just in time to see Karofsky turning a corner while high-fiving his fellow apes. The hand on his arm, now identified as Finn, pulled him into the closest bathroom.

"I got you bro. Where are your spares?"

Finn asked while using a paper towel to get the slushie out of Kurt's eyes.

"In my bag. I haven't been to my locker yet. I got this thank you. Can you get the plastic bag with my skin things out?"

"Sure dude. I don't see why you don't just tell everyone. I mean, some of them are 18 and you're 13. Isn't their a law against that?"

"14 Finn. Happy birthday to me. And we've had this discussion."

"I know dude. I know. Here's your skin crap. I'll see you in glee okay?" Kurt sighed while placing his soiled shirt into a plastic bag.

"Yeah see you there. Thanks Finn." Finn stopped with one hand on the door.

"Hey bro?"

"Yes Finn?"

"I love you." A smile spread across Kurt's face. "I love you too jolly green."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I was so excited to see this fic already had followers. I am glad you like it so far! I wanted to get more out there tonight while I was still so hyped up about it lol. **

**Things you should know: the kiss with Birittney never happened. He wasn't really into anybody, and came out as gay at the same time only he was younger obviously. Also this is junior year, and Carol and Burt hit married the previous summer. Told you that I'd contort things for my own amusement!**

**Glee is not mine, and I wouldn't want the responsibility :-P **

* * *

Kurt sat down for lunch later that day and looked around at the people he had grown to call friends. He knew that Finn was right. He should tell them. But to tell the truth, he was just in too deep.

He made the stupid decision to keep it to himself at age 11, and now if they found out, he would lose more then he would gain. He knew that they may feel betrayed and it was far too much to handle.

He'd been told that with a mind like his, he could have anything and be anyone. What he'd never had was friends. He couldn't count all the recesses he'd spent alone with a novel wishing there was someone like him. Someone he could talk to. Glee gave him that opportunity.

He couldn't imagine Puck sitting across from him making lewd blow job jokes to Santana if he knew kurt was only 14. Rachel would become condescending (or more so) and Mercedes would lash out due to embarrassment. As selfish as it may be, this was the only way. They didn't see the insecure 14 year old genius. They saw their confident, fashion forward, 17 year old friend. It hurt a little too much to think about shattering the misconception. And no one had to know how much he was hiding as he laughed at one of Sam's impressions.

* * *

Kurt smiled awkwardly as Sam and Rachel wheeled in a cake with the numbers 1-7 on top. His dad wasn't wrong when he said it was a little uncomfortable. It didn't help that Finn was standing In the back with his hand over his mouth and shaking shoulders.

"Now on the business." Rachel barked as soon as they finished an amazing rendition of 'Happy Birthday'.

"This year we're facing the Hipsters and the Dalton Academy Warblers for sectionals, and I personally have selected 10 numbers, which I believe show my vocal talent to it's full potential. "

Santana rocked her chair back and let out a sigh which somehow said 'I'm better than you.' and 'I'll knife you.' at the same time.

"Shut it man hands. The only thing worse then your conceit is the gerbils and helium I picture every time you talk. Who said we're going to feature you? Close your trap til I'm done with my cake."

Kurt, with his mouth full, lifted his plate in a 'here here!' gesture in perfect timing with Mercedes cry of 'Amen!'

"If we want the best chance to win, I think we need to get a jump on the competition and put out best faces forward! I'm not questioning that each of you are talented. That's why I trust you so much to sound perfect backing up my lead."

No one spoke after that preferring to glare daggers at Rachel, who was smiling thinking that they obviously understood her point. When Mercedes started mumbling about 'cutting a bitch' Mr. Schue decided it may be the best time to step forward.

"Well Rachel... We'll see won't we. Anyway! This week I am happy to announce the second boys vs girls competition!"

Cheers broke out around the room while kurt rolled his eyes. Time for more of his stereotypes to come into play. He knew that he was too girly for any of the men to take him seriously, and that Mr. Schue had too many hidden prejudices to let him sing with the girls. It's not that he even liked singing with the girls, but at least he got a say with them. Looking over to where the boys were huddled together, he knew this wouldn't end well.

Mr. Schue stood up and called for everyones attention

"I'm not tossing the baby out with the bath water here, this year is just going to be a little different. We're just making an adjustment. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girls groups. And girls, try some classic rock. The more opposite your choice, the more choice you get."

Kurt smiled. Finally something right up his alley. Who knew female singers as well as he did?

"Don't worry, gentlemen. I have this one under control. Obviously for this medley to work, I'm gonna have to sing lead, and of course when you're singing Diana Ross, feather boas are a must."

Artie spoke up with a half amused, half confused look on his face. "Isn't this lesson about opposites? I mean, you in a sequin gown and feather boa is exactly what you'd expect."

That hurt a little. He expected that from Puck, but not Artie. "Okay, who said anything about a gown?"

He saw Finn get that over protective brother look, but before he could speak up, Puck let out with "Uh, dude. Why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in them old folks' jell-o or visit the Garglers?"

"The Warblers."

"Whatever. See what they're up to. And you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in." Kurt felt tears prickle his eyes. Nothing would ever change.

"Fine."

He rushed out of the room before they could see him cry to the sound of Finns voice. "That was cold dude."

* * *

Kurt huffed as he made his way into his room and threw himself down onto his mattress.

"Spy on the garglers... How about you kiss my ass! They want me to spy on the warblers, I'll go spy on the fucking warblers! Better then this stupid prejudice bull shit!"

He sighed as he started rummaging through his closet. Honestly he didn't expect anything different. That was the sad part wasn't it? That he couldn't expect any different from the people who were supposed to be his friends.

He would never fit in. Even when they thought he was 17, he didn't fit in. He winced as he pulled off his shirt and looked into the mirror at the multi-colored bruises littering his arms and back. No he would definitely never fit it. But tomorrow, he was going to go see the warblers.

* * *

Kurt made his way into Dalton academy the next day just after ten. He pushed his way through the crowed and saw a boy with his back to him on the staircase. He tapped him in the shoulder and had to hold in a gasp when the boy turned to face him. For the first time in his life, he though maybe this was what the girls meant by attraction. Sure there was his short lived crush on Finn, but that had been more about what he thought he was supposed to do and about loneliness then want. But this boy. This boy was beautiful.

He had hazel eyes that reminded Kurt of carmel and cinnamon mixed together, and the fullest lips. When he remembered he was supposed to talk he found himself stuttering.

"Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." The stranger smiled, and oh what a smile it was! " My name's Blaine." " Kurt. So what exactly is going on?"

Blaine looked gave him a look, part shock, part skepticism. Kurt couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an inpromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school up for a while."

Kurt couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. This was a glee club right? "So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars! Come on, I know a shortcut."

Before he knew it he was being dragged through a series of hallways with the warmest hazel eyes looking between him and the direction they were headed. Finally they arrived at a large room where blazer clad boys stood In a circle surrounding a small group.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb!" He hadn't realized he spoke out loud until blaine replied.

"Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Blaine ran right into the fray and glanced at Kurt's shocked face before he opened his mouth and started to sing. If kurt wasn't sure before, he definitely was now. His voice matched the same description of his eyes. Carmel. Is was full, and sweet, and... Heaven.

As Blaine sang, he looked directly at kurt, and Kurt's heart hammered like they were sharing a secret. He was lost.

* * *

Kurt sat down at the table across from Blaine and two of his friends. His heart was still pounding in his chest. A strange mixture of fear, apprehension, and attraction.

"Latte?" Blaine asked him, setting the cup down in front of him.

"Thank you."

"This is Wes and David." Blaine recited, pointing to his two friends in turn.

"It's very civilised of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

One of the boys, David, let out a slow laugh.

"We are not going to beat you up!"

"You were such a terrible spy." the other, Wes, picked up. "We thought it was sort of endearing."

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine completed.

Kurt took a shaky breath "Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?" Blaine choked slightly on his coffee.

"Uh, uh, no. I mean, I am, but no, these two have girlfriends." Kurt couldn't help but feel a flutter in his stomach at the confirmation that Blaine gay. Before he got to caught up in his thoughts, Wes spoke up.

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harrassment policy. Everybody gets treated the same. No matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

Kurt was In awe. He'd never even let himself imagine there could be a place like this. A place where boys like Wes and David sat so close to him without suspicion. A place where the word "fag" was looked down upon instead of encouraged.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Kurt snapped back to attention as David and Wes left the table.

"Take it easy, Kurt."

Blaine seemed to study him for a minute before asking "I take it you're having trouble at school?"

Kurt took a breath. "Can I tell you a secret?" He studied Blaine's expression as he answered.

"Of course! I know we just met but... I like you kurt. And if you want to trust in me, then I'm honored." Kurt only nodded.

"How old would you guess I am Blaine?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm bad at this game. 16? 17?" Kurt laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"I turned 14 yesterday." Kurt had to give Blaine credit. He hid the shock on his face as fast as it showed up.

"Wow! Okay, does this have to do with your secret?"

"No Blaine, that is the secret." Kurt watched Blaine's face cycle through emotions and settle on confusion before continuing.

"I'm what's called a prodigy. When I graduated elementary school, they gave me an option of skipping middle school all together. I started high school at age 11. No one knows. When I started school, they just figured me for short I guess." He stopped and took a drink of his coffee.

"I'm gay. I'm obviously gay. And when people look at me, they know. They knew before I did. That's the trouble with being a prodigy. I was called a fag before I even knew what it was to be gay. I didn't want them to have more to use against me. So when they assumed I was 14, I didn't correct them.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school. And I tried to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice. I'm a fourteen year old high school junior with a 6' 2" football player who thinks slamming me into lockers is a sport. I just... I'm tiered Blaine. So tiered."

Blaine stared at kurt in shock. He was so young, and so beautiful, and these people had him so broken. He wished he could wipe away the circles under his eyes. Tell him that everything would be okay, and not be proven wrong within a day in a place like Ohio.

"I can't say I know how you feel. I wish I could, if only so you had a story to relate to. I am no prodigy, but I am gay. And being gay in a place like this is never easy. I got taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty. And they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like, hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it. So I left. I came here. Simple as that. So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?"

"Confront him. Call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something that I really, really regret."

Kurt sighed. It didn't fix all of his problems, but just maybe, it could fix a few.

"Thank you Blaine. You've been wonderful, and I can't tell you what this meant to me."

He got up to leave and made it as far as the door before he heard his name.

"Kurt!"

"Yes?"

"Well it's just. Well.. Would you go out with me? Like to dinner? Or a movie? I mean I know we just met, and this is probably really fast, but I like you. And isn't that how you get to know someone you like anyway? A date? I mean if you don't want to I understa-"

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed and grabbed the phone out of Blaine's hand and punched in his number.

"I'd love to."

Blaine smiled brightly and his cheeks turned pink. "Great! I mean... Yeah. Great! I'll call you."

Kurt smiled and squeeze Blaine's hand. "Yes. Great. " He gave a shy smile. "Bye Blaine."

"Bye kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I'm so excited about how much positive attention this has gotten, thank you! **

**To those who asked, this story is labeled angst for a reason, it's just not there yet. Let them have a little happy :-P **

**Not mine! Now on with the show. **

* * *

Blaine doesn't call until later that night. He's a mess of insecurities, babbling if it was too late or too soon. Kurt can't help but smile as he says that it's just fine. They talk for hours about their likes and dislikes, about music, classes, and magazine covers until Kurt is yawning more than talking.

When they say goodnight, kurt has butterflies in his stomach and a date to the movies for the following night.

* * *

"Hey dad? Can we talk?"

Kurt walks into the living room ringing his hands with no expression on his face. Upon seeing this, Burt immediately turns off the TV and gestures to the seat next to him.

"What's up kiddo? I haven't seen you this nervous since you wanted to ask me for that $300 book collection."

"It was a first edition dad. You can't put a price on kn-"

"Can't put a price on knowledge, I know. So what is it, and how much is it going to cost me?" Burt cut him off with an expectant look on his face and sighed when Kurt started chewing his nails. He only chewed his nails when he was really nervous. He spent too much time on them otherwise.

"Well... It's just... I have a date."

"No."

"No? Dad you haven't even met him."

"Kurt, you are 14 years old. You are way too young to be-"

"Dad when have I ever acted 14? It's just a movie and coffee. On a Saturday, during the day, where I will have my phone on me and fully charged."

Burt ran his hand over his head where his hair should be and sighed.

"Alright... Alright kiddo, but I want to know about this kid, and I want to meet him before you go. And I want you to check in every half hour while you aren't in the theater. And you aren't allowed to go anywhere with him in private."

Kurt smiled knowing the best he was going to get.

"Thanks dad! Love you!"

" I love you too kiddo. I want all your OSU work done tonight though." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please. My OSU work was done yesterday."

Burt chuckled. "Of course it was."

* * *

When Blaine showed up four hours later it was a glaring Burt who answered the door, with a glaring Finn standing 4 feet behind him. When Burt spotted the single rose in his hand, his eyes softened slightly.

"Come on in kid, Kurt is almost ready."

Blaine gulped but followed them into the house. Burt gestured to the couch and took a seat in the chair across from him. Finn just stood menacingly between the two. Or as menacingly as he could pull off, which was honestly slightly funny.

"Go to your room Finn. Me and Blaine here are gonna have a little chat."

Finn looked between them with a troubled expression, wanting to know everything about any gay man who planned to be within 20 feet of his little brother, but eventually nodded and made his way up stairs. Burt leaned back with an exasperated sigh and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose.

"Now Blaine. I'm not going to threaten you. I know it's supposed to be me job, but honestly I'm not prepared for it yet. I told my son I want to get to know you and I do. Because honestly? My son is 14 years old and as smart as he is, he is still a kid. When he walks out that door with you tonight I want... No I need you to realize how much I'm trusting you with. You understand?" Blaine smiled. He knew it wasn't what he should be doing, but seeing how much this father loved his son was incredible.

"Yes sir I do." Burt nodded.

"Thank you. Now tell me about yourself. Age? Plans? Hobbies?" Blaine wracked his brain for any information that would make him sound worthy, but honestly Kurt was special. He knew that from the moment he saw him on the stairs. He doubted anyone was worthy.

"I'm 16 as of last August. I'm a junior at Dalton Academy. I'm in the glee club there. I'm also in debate and art, though art is just for fun and not something I have much talent in. I have a 3.8 GPA which would be higher, but I hate math. With a passion. I like football, but know I'm a little short to play it. I'm not close with my family. My father didn't take my coming out very well, and as an upper-class house wife, my mother followed his lead. I have one brother, Cooper, eight years older then me. He and I were always too far apart to be close. He lives in California."

"Why do you want to date my son Blaine? You have to know that as he's younger then you, you may have different interests."

Blaine had to think for a moment how to phrase what he was thinking, because 'don't worry I won't jump your son' sounded a little too straight forward.

"Sir, to be honest I don't know completely what we do or do not have in common. We don't know each other well enough for that. That's why I want to take him out today. I want to sit with him and get to know him. He isn't my boyfriend yet, we aren't jumping into titles. I want to get to know him and see if it's something we both want to consider. I want to get to know him because it only took me one conversation to realize that he's special. Kurt he's just... Even when he's sad he shines. And I want the privilege of seeing if he'll let me stick around a while."

Burt smiled. "That's a damn good answer kid. "

The sound of footstep sounded from the basement stairs and Burt stuck out his hand. "Burt Hummel. Call me Burt. And you take care of my boy."

"Thank you Burt I will." Blaine looked over and his eyes lit up whe kurt entered the room. Burt had the thought that this kid may just be around for a while.

"Hey! Here this is for you. You look amazing." Kurt smiled and blushed and he took the flower and let out a shy "thank you. You do too." Carole conveniently, read spying, entered the room at that moment and offered to put the flower in some water while wishing the two a good time.

With one last threat of curfew, they were out the door.

* * *

The movie is... Well honestly kurt couldn't tell you. It's impossible to hear the sound of it over his heart. He and Blaine take turns catching each other staring with matching blushes, and when Blaine grabs his hand and squeezes, he squeezes back. When they get to the car he finally realizes they never let go.

They drive to the Lima bean where Blaine pays for both of them and pulls out his chair. Even though it's cliche, the fact that Blaine does it so effortlessly makes him smile. The conversation is easy, and kurt smiles as Blaine tells him about his dad grounding him when he got caught in his neighbors princess dresses. Or the time he got in trouble at school for breaking a table he jumped on during a number. "

Oh my gosh if I talk anymore I'll probably bore you to death." Blaine laughs and his eyes crinkle a little in the corners. Kurt just wants to reach up and touch that spot.

"No. Absolutely not, I love your stories!"

"Tell me some of yours, really. I mean being a genius has to come with some amazing stories." Kurt laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Not really, you'd be surprised. I mean, it did pay for my first wardrobe, but that's about it."

Blaine's eyes widen. "That! That right there is a story and I need to hear it!"

"Okay, okay. But this doesn't get back to my dad." Blaine nodded mock seriously.

"We'll my mom, before she passed, used to make all of my clothes, right? I was too picky, and everything I liked was expensive. So she'd sit me down with catalogs every couple months and let me circle whatever I wanted and she would sew it for me."

Blaine looked far away but his smile was real. "She sounds like she was amazing."

"She really really was. But after she passed away, my dad didn't know how to sew, and I did, but not at the same level. He had to work, and couldn't always let me hang out at the shop, so he sent me to this day care for older kids. I was 8 and they had kids there ranging 7-13. One day, this kid tried to bully me into doing his homework. I basically tongue lashed him, and told him he'd have to pay me. I was joking of course, but apparently he thought I was serious and said yes." Blaine laughed

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not I swear! Anyway I ended up doing his assignment, and he told a couple buddies and before I knew It I had a business. I started buying things a size too big, and by the time I fit into them, I had a whole wardrobe." The astonished look on Blaine's face made kurt crack up laughing.

"How did your dad not find out?"

"I just told him I learned to sew! And then I actually had to."

"Oh my god you were like the underground homework mafia! I'm dating an elementary level crime boss!" At this point both of them were laughing so hard that the other people in the shop were looking at them funny, but neither seemed to mind.

"No that was the time I accidentally blew up a science lab."

"Blew u- seriously?! Blew up a lab?"

"Hey I was 7! And It proved a hypothesis, so silver lining."

"Proved a hypothesis. Seriously? Only you would test a theory after hypothesizing that it would blow something up."

Kurt smiled "What can I say? I'm a class all my own."

Blaine grabbed his hand. "You most definitely are."

* * *

They made there way home after that and Kurt wasn't surprised when Blaine opened the car door for him and walked him to the steps.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Kurt. Do you maybe want to do this again?" Kurt smiled at the sudden insecurity.

"I'd love to. This was wonderful. Thank you."

With a soft 'goodnight' Blaine dropped his hand and turned to go.

"Blaine!"

He turned to reply, but before he could, Kurt was pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. The soft smell of vanilla clustered his senses, and yes, Kurt's lips were really as soft as they looked. He pressed back just and softly, and brought a hand up to the back of Kurt's neck, relishing in the soft whimper the action released. Kurt's lips moved, and then he was biting gently on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine followed the path of his lip with his tongue, briefly tasting mocha before both pulled away with a moan, breathing heavily.

Blaine let out a soft "wow" which made Kurt giggle.

"Yeah. Wow." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek before turning to the house. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Y-yeah. Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bring in the angst! Lol. Here is where things start getting a little angry. If you want to skip it... Well I have no way to, so I suggest not reading a story marked angst lol. Thank you to all who have been following my little story!**

**Warnings for homophobic language, abuse, sexual assault. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. I'm not that cleaver, and my bank account says it has $3.71 in it. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kurt's dad sits him down the next day for the most embarrassing talk of his life, and he walks away with the first reading material that he's had absolutely no interest in. He spends remainder of the day numbing his brain playing video games with Finn until Blaine calls.

* * *

He's on cloud nine when he returns to school the following Monday. Blaine had agreed the previous night that Kurt could call him his boyfriend, and Blaine would do the same. He, Kurt Hummel, has a boyfriend. A sweet, dapper, older boyfriend. He floats through class, barely paying attention (not that makes much of a difference) trading texts to Blaine. His boyfriend. Before he knows it, it's time for glee.

He makes his way down the hall humming the tune of teenage dream and remembering the sweet pressure of lips against his.

His happy mood is ruined instantly when he walks in the room. Rachel is standing with her hands on her hips, with Mercedes directly behind her. Both are facing Finn who has his hands up in a defensive gesture. He has hardly made it three feet from the door when he's accosted by Rachel.

"Kurt! How could you?! After Jessie, one would think you'd know better! I know you must be lonely, I mean given that you're you, but dating the enemy?!"

Kurt glares at Finn only to see him slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry dude! You know I'm bad at keeping secrets!"

Kurt knows that isn't true, but glances at his phone when it goes off.

Finn: Sorry, bro, I really thought they'd be happy for you. I know that I am.

All of the sudden he can't find it in himself to be mad at Finn. Even if he is an idiot, he is his idiot. He knew that when he decided to keep him. The whole room is looking at him. Rachel and Mercedes with looks of betrayal, although he's sure it's for different reasons, Finn with guilt, Santana and Puck with pride, and everyone else with curiosity.

"Rachel, first of all, my personal life is none of your business. Second, not everyone is as stupid as you, so don't pretend to know me."

He turned to the rest of the room. "I don't know weather to be disappointed, or disgusted with all of you. Just because everyone in this room throws their personal problems around like a two cent knock-off of days of our lives, doesn't mean ANY of you have the right to anything about me. If I haven't given that information freely, it might be because it just happened YESTERDAY or it might be because it's none of your damn business! You are all supposed to be my friends. Instead you are walking to the other side of the halls when you see me in case you get slushied by association. You are rolling your eyes and making jokes about me when I try to help with assignments. You are telling me to go spy on the warblers and making fun of my sexuality when you think I can't hear you. You are telling me that the only reason I could possibly have for dating someone in a rival glee club is because I'm desperate. You are ambushing me in a classroom demanding details to a life that by all means you have shown no previous interest in. The only person in this room who has been there for me since the start of the year is my brother Finn, and he already knew. You all want to have the privileges of a friend? Learn to fucking be one!" He took one last look at the guilty faces of his supposed friends. He wasn't going to feel bad for them. If his words weren't true, they wouldn't have a reason to look guilty. He turned towards the door, and walked away.

* * *

Blaine was right. He had to have courage. If he didn't stand up for himself, even against those who pretended to care about him, then no one was going to do it for him.

Just then he felt a hard jolt to his shoulder and slammed into the lockers to his left. His phone was knocked out of his hand and cracked as it landed against the tile. Dropping his bag he looked up to see Karofsky entering the locker rooms.

"Hey!"

When Katofsky didn't stop, he followed him into the room.

"I am talking to you!"

Karofsky sneered at him. "Girls locker rooms nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammerhawk? Yout like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time theys not gonna change who I am. You cant handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Before Kurt could understand what was happening, Karofsky had grabbed both sides of his face and was kissing him. A foreign tongue forced it's way into his mouth and all he could think was this was nothing like the sweet kiss he had shared with Blaine only two days earlier. His brain kicked in, and he tried to push Karofsky back, but he couldn't move him. Finally, he bit the tongue invading his mouth and was released.

Karofsky looked at him with wide feral eyes and blood dripping out of the sides of his frowning mouth before making a move for his arms to pin him against the lockers at his back. Before he could get closer again Kurt brought his knee up between Karofsky's legs.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Just then the sound of the door closing caught his attention.

"What the fuck you do to my boy?"

Kurt Nearly cried when he saw Azimio Adams enter the room with Jonathan Brently behind him.

"What the fuck did you do fag?"

Kurt couldn't speak. He just looked at the pair with wide eyes knowing they were blocking the only exit.

"Fag got pissed when I turned him down." Karofsky stated getting back onto his feet. "Fucking kicked me."

"Is that right? Well I think it's time we taught fairy boy a lesson. This is just your last infraction Faggot. You got no right to be walking around here like a chick, spreading your sickness. Isn't that right Brently?"

That's when Kurt realized that while Azimio had been talking, Brently had made his way to the other side of the room, grabbing two baseball bats off the wall.

"Sounds about right to me. Sound good to you there Dave?"

"Y-yeah. Sounds good."

Kurt looked at Azimio again just in time to see him nod and a kick to the back of the knee by David took him by surprise, knocking him down. Unfortunately, he did get to see the baseball bat that Brently was holding as it made contact with the arm that was now supporting him and he crashed face first into the ground. He felt a second blow to his head, in time with a kick to his side, and his world faded to black.

* * *

"Wow. He's right. We're really shitty friends." Puck sighed. He was thinking back through every interaction he'd ever had with Kurt and wondered why the boy had stuck by him as much as he had.

"You know he sent me cookies in juvie? Fucking cookies. No one else even knew for sure if I was there, and Kurt baked me cookies."

"Kurt helped my mom design my room when we moved into a new house this summer." Artie spoke up from the back.

"She couldn't figure out how to make it look nice in a smaller space with all the equipment in there. Kurt came over with a house warming gift and stayed for three hours to help."

One by one every member of the club spoke up. Kurt had been there for all of them, even when no one else realized they needed help. And they had thrown it in his face.

"We have to do something nice for dolphin. We have to make it up to him." Brittany was openly crying, laying on Santana's shoulder. Rachel, for once, was completely silent.

"Kurt is an amazing person, and an amazing brother. He's patient, and he's kind, and he has so much love. It's like loving a person is all he knows how to do. Like he puts everything he is into it. He makes me French toast every weekend and writes things on them in powdered sugar. He brings me warm milk at night to sit and talk about my problems. And if I'm too sad, he sings funny songs until I'm happy. If he was mad enough to yell today I don't know what we can do to fix it."

He stood up and walked out of the room with the rest of the club following behind him. As he was walking he saw Kurt's phone lying on the ground with a broken screen and began to panic.

"This is Kurt's phone! Guys we have to find him."

Just then they all herd a loud banging coming from the locker room and made a beeline for the door. They opened it to find three men standing over a well dressed, bloodied, mess.

"Kurt! Oh my god Kurt! What did you do!" Finn was screaming. He swung his fist and hit Azimio in the nose, sending him flying into the locker. He saw Sam, Puck, mike, and Santana detaining the other two while the others huddled around Kurt and Mercedes called the police. Seeing the Azimio was knocked out and wasn't moving he ran to his brother.

"Come on buddy. Kurt! Kurt I need you to wake up for me okay?" He knew that he shouldn't move Kurt so he gently started sweeping his blood soaked hair out of his face.

"Kurt please wake up. Kurt! I need you kurt. I love you. You're my brother and I need you so open your eyes okay?"

Two men with a stretcher burst into the room, followed by four police officers who started pushing everyone back.

"No! That's my brother please!" Finn screamed.

"Okay kid it's okay. Calm down. This Is your brother? What's his name?"

"Kurt. His name is Kurt Hummel. Please help him, please he's only 14! He's just a kid, please you have to help him."

The men had loaded kurt on to the stretcher and they pulled Finn with them out of the room, missing the shocked looks on all of the faces they left behind, and the look of glee on the face of the red-headed would-be reporter with the video camera hiding in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Okay so this chapter is really short. It is just something that had to be done. If you don't like how short it is, I plan on updating again tonight. Feel free to read it then :-) **

**I don't own glee, and if I did I'd quit. Too much work.**

**Ps: I found as many football player names as I could, the others I made up of people I hated in school in real life. I do not know law at all. I'm making it up. It's a story. That happens. Please don't correct my laws, because I'm telling you now I DON'T KNOW ANY!**

**Let me know what you think. Xo.**

* * *

It took an hour. An hour for the new directions to be questioned. An hour to transport three bullies to holding cells, an hour for the video of the incident to go viral.

It took an hour for Blaine's phone to drop to the floor. It took an hour until Burt was running into the doors of the hospital. It took an hour for three doctors of three different specialties to decide where they were going to start.

It took six hours for a doctor with salt and pepper hair and a grim look on his face to give them any news. Swelled brain. Skull fracture. Three broken ribs, left wrist, and right leg. Severe bruising. Coma.

It took Burt Hummel 5 minutes to swear he was bringing hell to William McKinley High School.

* * *

"Chief we've got a problem."

Ray Matthews, chief of police, ran a hand through his already thinning hair.

"Yeah I've got two eighteen year olds and one seventeen year old in my holding cells and until we know the status on the vic I'm not sure if we're charging them with murder or attempted and three sets of outraged parents who want to know what the hell is going on. I'd say that's a problem. This is goddamn Lima Ohio!"

"That's not what I'm talking about sir. Someone took a video of the whole encounter. It was uploaded to a schoolmates blog and now is on YouTube. It's going viral. There's evidence of an ongoing investigation on every computer in the state. And this blog has videos of other crimes too. I'm talking assault of a major kind here of at least 20 victims.

"There is kids throwing other kids into dumpsters, locking handicapped children in port-a-potties and knocking them over, throwing iced drinks, one cheerleader lighting another's skirt on fire! We've got 10 kids ages 17 and 18 that need to be brought up on charges not counting the kid who video taped it. And he's got worse for leaking the video and accessory!"

Ray sighed and shot a glare at the officer even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Well... I never thought I'd say this, but it looks like we're doing a mass arrest at a high school!"

* * *

School the next morning was pandemonium. All anyone wanted to talk about was who had and who hadn't seen the video. The story was on news stations across the country, and it seemed like the entire country was in outrage over the lack of hate crime laws in Ohio. Half of the student population was posting "Support Kurt Hummel" messages to their Facebook pages even though they had been just as guilty for the maltreatment. The other half were whispering that he deserved it.

All of them were whispering about the last line of the video. He's only 14. He was only 11 years old and they had thrown him in dumpsters. Had whispered that he was a fag. Had questioned who's pants he was trying to get into before he was even interested. Everyone was embarrassed, and everyone was looking for someone else to point a finger at.

The story on the lips of the whole country was the 14 year old genius who had been smart enough to skip middle school all together. They talked of his published works, and his already celebrated scientific theories. They talked about him winning the spelling bee at age five, and pending college degrees. They talked about his vast options for graduate programs. They talked about his internship at OSU at age 12. They talked about a Kurt Hummel that no one in Lima Ohio knew.

Then they talked about what the school had done to him. They talked about eye whiteness accounts, and lack of supported bullying policies.

For the first time in history, an entire school was being villainized.

There were cries all around for the resignation of principle Figgins, and somber looks on the faces of every teacher who knew they had walked past the dumpsters and done nothing.

A mass assembly was called for first period and the entire school was holding their breath.

* * *

The school settled into the seats in the bleachers and few noticed that as the last students walked in, uniformed officers moved in formation to block the exits. Sue Sylvester gave a thumbs up to the 12 officers on stage. All eleven students on the list accounted for.

One uniform clad man stepped to the podium.

"Hello all, I'm officer Rey Matthews. We just have one matter to deal with today and then school is on break until further notice. Your parents have already been contacted."

A cheer broke out from the crowd.

"I need to following students to step forward. "

"Jacob Ben Israel"

"Shane Tinsley"

"Rick Nelson"

"Bree McDonald"

"Christopher Strando"

"Anthony Rashad"

"Austin Sharp"

"Chad Dewalsh"

"Aaron Castro"

"Tray Harris"

"Britney Carter."

The entire school watched as half the football team, two cheerleaders, and a would-be reporter made their way to the front of the gym. The officers made their way to the students and echoes of "You are under arrest" broke out from all directions. Words were being thrown around like "arson" and "assault" and "accessory".

Whispers ran like wild fire and the noise of it drowned out the echoes of the officers. Shock, outrage, and support, were growing louder with each clink of handcuffs.

Before anyone could register what was going on, Jacob had made a run toward the doors where he was tackled to the ground by an irate Sue Sylvester, and hand cuffed.

"I've always wanted to do that. You think getting arrested is hard? Try being a hostage in an enemy country, THAT'S hard!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Here is the promised chapter. I don't have much to say about this one. Let me know what you think!**

**Not mine :-P **

* * *

"He's obviously a liar. And worse, one who didn't trust us. I am here because the Injury wasn't his fault, but obviously we shouldn't trust him. Dating the enemy and lying to us for years? I mean what do we really know about him?" Rachel ranted as Mercedes nodded along.

"I for one think that it will take some time and serious apologies before I'm willing to be his friend again."

"Shut the fuck up Rachel!" Everyone I'm the room stopped talking. BrItt didn't cuss. Ever. It was like a written rule.

"Are you really that much of a bitch that you can't imagine how hard this was for him? Can you even comprehend the idea of going to a place where you don't know anyone, but everyone around has known each other for years? A place where they start picking on you for things you don't even understand yet? People hated him the second he walked in that school, and for what? A preconceived idea of who he may have been? At least people let you prove what an insufferable stuck up Chihuahua you were before they decided to hate you. You may be right. Maybe none of us know Kurt at all. Just take a minute to think on whose fault that is. This is my first visit to my dolphin's hospital room, and you're tainting it, so take your bobble head Mercedes and get the fuck out."

Both Rachel and Mercedes gaped.

"You can't talk to us like that! And you definitely can't order us to go! You aren't even family! Finn, I demand you make her leave!"

Britney looked wearily over to Finn. He had put up with so much from Rachel, he was probably going to listen. But Finn just sat there with a blank look on his face, holding his brothers hand.

"Rach, I put up with a lot from you. And that's what it was. Putting up with you. Because I was too weak to admit that I think I deserve better then you. You make me feel dumb all the time. You try to change everything about me to fit some mold only you can see, which means I constantly have it wrong. But right now the only person who has ever made me feel worthy and special, even though I know I'm not, Is lying in a hospital bed so it's about time I do this on my own. Get the fuck out. and find yourself a new boyfriend on the way."

The lines were drawn. Finn, Sam, Santana, Brittney, Artie, Puck, Tina, and Mike stood on one side of the room with Rachel, Mercedes, and surprisingly Quinn stood on the other.

"I knew you had feelings for him Finn. I could tell yesterday when you were going on about how great he was! You could have just told me you were gay!" Rachel's face was practically purple.

"I wish I was!" Racheal gasped and took a step back.

"I wish I were gay! But I'm not! I wish I had the capacity to love someone like Kurt. Someone who would love me back just as hard. Kurt is the most amazing person I have ever met and you bet your ass that I would love him if I could because he is a thousand of you Rachel! But I wasn't built that way, and honestly he deserves better then me. So I'm going to be the best damn brother I know how, and fuck you if you want to try and twist that! Now get out!"

After Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn left the room, Finn deflated. He fell back into the chair and grabbed Kurt's hand back in his. His heart felt lighter when Brittany curled into his side and Puck put a supportive hand on his shoulder. These people loved Kurt. 14 or 40.

"He used to eat lunch with my little sister. I asked her last night when I got home. She's only two years younger then him and doesn't make friends easy. She told me that he saw her all alone and gave her a homemade cookie. I'm starting to think he has a thing for giving us Puckermen's cookies." Everyone let out a laugh and even though Kurt still looked so small lying there, the room felt a little more bearable.

"I'm going to be there for him. because he was there for me, and because he was there for her. He's going to have more then one big brother now."

Britney smiled and nodded. "He's still my dolphin, but he's a unicorn too. He's magical and he's special. We won't find another unicorn if we let this one go. Being afraid didn't make him any less brave."

The group sat there singing songs of power and encouragement to the small teen, while Tina and Brittany gave him the best rainbow cast they could with a limited amount of sharpies.

* * *

David sat in his cell and stared blankly at the wall. His life was over and it was all that fairy's fault. He walked around in those tight jeans, making him feel shit. He was spreading his gay and Karofsky knew he was just a victim. He had no right walking around with his nose in the air, acting like his desires were normal. Like his disease was okay.

Now he knew he was going to jail. He heard Kurt had lived and if he talked, David knew he was going to be brought up on sexual assault. Not only that but sexual assault on a minor. If he ever did get out of jail, they would probably put him on one of those registries for freaks.

One thing was for sure. He wasn't sure how, but if he was going down he was taking Hummel with him.

* * *

Burt Hummel only had one place he wanted to be. In the hospital with his son. Instead he was in a stuffy suit, with a stuffy tie, in a room full of stuffy people.

Kurt's accident had only been the day before, but due to the physical bullying evidence, the school board had chosen to meet right away. The fact that a total of 14 of their children had been arrested had a lot to do with it too.

If there was anything he could do for his son, he knew this is where it had to start. It was too little too late, and no way in hell was his little boy stepping foot back in that school, but change had to come.

"Obviously he just made the boys uncomfortable! Was it there fault that a student who went against all of their moral and religious fiber was allowed in their school? In their classes? What kind of world do we live in where 'under god' no longer applies?" a woman he remembered as Jenna Karofsky spoke up.

"So you like the bible? I like the bible too." Burt stood and made his way to the front of the room with the eyes of all the gathered parents on him.

"We read the bible every day in my house when I was growing up. When we did something wrong my Ma used to make us recite the passage the described why we were in trouble. There are a few I remember to this day."

"But I say unto you, That ye resist not evil: but whosoever shall smite thee on thy right cheek, turn to him the other also. That's a good one. Here's another. Therefore all things whatsoever ye would that men should do to you, do ye even so to them: for this is the law and the prophets."

"How about Matthew 7:1-5? 'Judge not, that you be not judged. For with the judgment you pronounce you will be judged, and with the measure you use it will be measured to you. Why do you see the speck that is in your brother's eye, but do not notice the log that is in your own eye? Or how can you say to your brother, 'Let me take the speck out of your eye,' when there is the log in your own eye? You hypocrite, first take the log out of your own eye, and then you will see clearly to take the speck out of your brother's eye.' or how about some Luke 6:37? Judge not, and you will not be judged; condemn not, and you will not be condemned; forgive, and you will be forgiven'. I gotta ask you, Mrs. Karofsky, which cheek your god fearing boys were turnin' when they fractured my fourteen year olds skull? What forgiveness were they practicing when they screamed that my 11 year old was a fag and threw him into a dumpster? Where they not being judge, jury, AND executioner when they decided if my kid got to live or die? and what the hell kind of God are you to get to decided who your bible pertains to? If my son being gay is a crime against your god, then let your god judge my kid, but I'll be dawned if you have a right to!"

Burt took pleasure in the plain embarrassment on the birches face as he took his seat in time for another man to stand up. He was in his early fourties with Grey hair and a slight limp and it took him a moment to get to the podium.

"I am appalled." the man said, and Burt had to fight not to jump up all over again.

"I am appalled at the fact that this meeting is nessesarry, I am appalled at all of you, and I am appalled at the behavior of my son."

Burt had to fight to hold back tears as he nodded.

"My name is Kyle Brently. Most of you know me. What you don't know is how I got this limp. I was 6 the first time my dad came home drunk. my mom took off with some guy on a bike a few months earlier. I believe that was your father Mrs. Karofsy." He paused in his story and pulled up a chair.

"Sorry, strengths not what it used to be. Where was I? Oh yes. That night, My dad gave me my first black eye. After a visit from the cops, he never hit me where people could see again. But, oh, did he ever hit me. Constantly, almost every night, for ten more years."

"I was 16 when he broke a baseball bat over my leg and shattered it."

He turned around and faced Burt.

"I believe my son did the exact same thing to your boy Mr. Hummel."

Returning to his seat he continued. "I told my boy this story when he was only eight years old. He got in a fight on the playground and I told him. I told him all about the long term effects your fists can cause. I told him over and over. I taught my boy that raising your fist to anyone, for any reason, is not okay. and I thought I taught him well."

Kyle was crying now, As we're most of the parents in the crowd.

"I did my best for my boy while he was home, but I can't watch him all the time. Our schools need an anti-bullying policy that is supported, and teachers who are strong enough to make sure it stays that way. I was wrong about my son. So this boy was gay, so what? I don't care if he was gay, straight, or green. Its my boy who messed up. It's our school system that failed Kurt Hummel, and it's our job to fix it."

He stood and made his way out of the room to a scattered applause, but not before a tearful Burt Hummel shook his hand with a quiet 'Thank you'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Just another little update while I'm working on a longer chapter! From now on the chapters will be a little longer don't worry. Thank you to all who have favorited and reviewed. I tried to reply to everyone, and I'm so sorry If I missed anyone. I appreciate everyone who has read this! See you all with a longer update in a day or two! **

* * *

The world was holding it's breath. The story of the small boy genius was all over the news, and it seemed to be all anyone wanted to know about. it had been three days of waiting and of watching. Slowly, The small town of Lima Ohio was learning that the world at large had progressed further than they ever imagined. and they were being pulled forward along with them.

There were rallies being held around the country in support of Kurt Hummel. Letters of support were pouring in from ever direction.

Figgins had been fired, and when the new principle, a petite woman named Kate Persons, got the okay, 4 more teachers followed.

The school was in over haul. The football program had been cut for the year and the funds has been redistributed. A large part went to to the sciences department in name of Kurt.

A supported anti-bullying policy had been implemented and resulted so far in 3 suspensions and one expulsion. It seemed that the hockey team had tried to slide into the void left by the football team. The freshmen that had been almost to the trash when they'd been caught was very grateful to Kurt Hummel.

The trials of the eleven teens arrested at the assembly went quickly. There wasn't much crime in Lima. All of them had resulted in community service, fines and expulsion except two.

Bree, who had been video taped lighting another girls skirt on fire, as well as harassment and assault, Had been sentenced to two years.

Jacob who had video taped multiple crimes and distributed them as well as setting up several assaults and peeping and video taping into others houses and the female bathrooms got a sentence of 10 years plus fines.

All fines We're going in part to the budget of the improved McKinley High school, some to video taped victims, and the remainder to the medical bills and education of Kurt.

The trials of the three bullies from Kurt's case were being held for another week, but if Kurt hadn't woken by that point, they had to proceed without him.

Because of the video, No one could plea bargain for a lighter sentence. One boy, Brently, was only seventeen and would likely get a lighter sentance if they couldn't Try him as an adult so they lawyers were all pulling for it. truth be told everyone was out for blood. One side wanted justice for Kurt, the other wanted justice for the changes these boys brought on their town.

Still, the world was watching.

* * *

Burt Hummel and Blaine Anderson walked into Dalton Academy together. In a short time, Blaine had become part of their family. He had gotten a weeks permission from his own parents and practically lived at the hospital with the Hudmels.

Now they were entering the school that Blaine promised could do something for his son.

They walked into a high ceiling, open, office and shook hands with the man in the suit standing there waiting for them.

"Hello and welcome! You must be Burt Hummel. Nice to see you as well Blaine. Please come into my office. I'm headmaster Micheals." They followed him into a neatly decorated room with a desk and plush chairs on either side.

"Mr. Micheals, it's nice to meet you. I've heard some great things about your school. You have to understand that I'm a little skeptical about all schools at the moment. I want the best for my son, but it seems Because of his new high profile status school want him and are willing to bullshit to get him there. I've had offers from all over the state from schools that can't back up theI claims when I make an inquiry."

Micheals nodded in understanding. "That is usually the case for high profile cases. schools want them because it will make them look better. They end up turning a student into a promotional ad. The difference here Mr. Hummel, is that Dalton has several high profile cases. We don't need your son to boost our popularity or to add to our scholastic scores. That means we can concentrate on giving your son the best education possible.

"Dalton Academy has always been a safe haven for high profile students. It's isolated and high achieving. There are several students from political families, as well as students with famous parents. One point of our school is to stay under the radar. We also have the third highest test scores of any high school in the nation. One located in California and one in D.C are above us academically and we hold our students to that standered."

Burt nodded.

"What about your no bullying policy?"

The headMaster pulled out a stack of papers "These papers are our statistics for suspension, expulsion, and release. Release has the highest number as you see here." He pointed to a section of statistics.

"That is what happens when the academics prove too difficult. It's very likely to fail out of Dalton but I don't see that as happening to your son.

Suspension is the next highest. Suspension is a 5 day period that occurs for bullying. Name calling is an example for this. If you get three suspensions that leads to an expulsion. As does physical altercation. You can tell from the numbers that bullying happens, but the entire faculty is dedicated to upholding the standard. As are the other students. They want this kind of environment as well, and half of these incidences were student reported."

"That's true." Blaine spoke up "The boarders especially try to keep things as peaceful as possible. Everyone here holds everyone accountable."

Burt left the meeting feeling a thousand times lighter with admission papers in his hand.

His son would attend Dalton Academy, and thanks to the trials, money would be no issue. Things were looking up. Now he just needed his little boy to wake up.

* * *

Blaine walked into the hospital room where Burt had dropped him off Before running home for a shower before returning that night. He sat in what he had coined as "his chair" on Kurt's left side and grabbed onto Kurt's fingers where they were showing beneath the cast.

"Hey there baby. I don't know if you can hear me, but they say there's no proof either way, so I can try right?" He brought his hand up and moved the hair that had fallen into Kurt's face.

"I miss you. I know that may sound silly for how long we've known each have other, but you are so special to me Kurt. You're so special in general. I knew it that first day I met you. You were so brave and so open."

Blaine sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I saw the video. I think the whole world saw the video. I shouldn't have given you that terrible advice. You are here and it's my fault." Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"You were so brave Kurt. The way you stood up to him. There was this fire in you, and it was beautiful. If you still want me after all this, I promise I'll give you as many kisses as it takes to erase that awful one. for as long as you'll have me."

* * *

Kurt was floating. There was really no other way to describe it. He was aware of the time passing, but everything else seemed so faded. It felt like a dream where you knew you were dreaming. He wanted to wake up. There was so much left unfinished. He didn't want Karofsky to win. He wanted to be strong. He knew that his dad was probably worried, and he didn't want to lose Blaine. They hadn't been dating long and Kurt was afraid Blaine would move on from him if he didn't wake up soon. He knew he should wake up, but everything hurt so bad.

Every time he tried he'd hear bits of conversation, but he couldn't concentrate much through the agony. The fog would lift only to pull him back under again. He just wanted to keep listening.

"..ove you kiddo. Wake u.."

"...miss you Kurt. The kitchens not the same with just me..."

"...do better I promise I will. love you bro."

"...eed to wake up baby..."

"...lunch with my little sister..."

"...all over the news. The whole country is waiting for you kiddo..."

He didn't know how long he'd been floating before he heard Blaine through the fog.

"..as many kisses... long as you'll have me..." then there was a gentle pressure to his lips. before the fog could pull him down again he lifted his head and pressed back.

"Kurt? Kurt baby? Are you awake? Come in baby Let me see those pretty eyes."

Kurt fought through the agony and cracked open his eyes slightly everything was so bright. It burned his eyes. He wanted to lift his hands and block it out, but his body felt like lead. He looked over and saw a teary eyed Blaine standing there with a smile on his face. He reached over and placed a hand on each side of Kurt's still bruised face.

"There you are. I've been looking For you forever."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I hope you all like this chapter and a special thanks to **AcadianProud **who reviewed a suggestion about Rachel's dads. **

**This is my longest chapter yet, but not as long as I plan to make them in the future. Let me know what you think!**

**P.S: Glee is not mine and just like I'm not a doctor, I'm not a lawyer either. In my world things go faster so :-P**

When Burt arrived back in the hospital it was to a room full of nurses and doctors rushing in and out. There was yelling and orders going on throughout the crowd, and Burt felt his heart drop. He pushed his way into the room and was greeted by the best sight he'd ever seen in his life.

"Hey daddy!"

A bruised, but smiling Kurt was sitting up in the bed and holding his arms open to his father.

"Hey there kiddo. You had an old man worried sick!" Burt rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his son, squeezing gently to avoid hurting his damaged ribs.

"I'm sorry dad." Kurt said tearing up. "I'm so sorry! You trusted me to be smart and I ran into a room with one exit and a guy twice my size."

"Hey no kid. No this is not your fault. You would have… Should have… been safe in that room with any decent human being. Any human being with emotions and remorse. It isn't your fault that you found one of the few without either of those. You were so brave Kurt. So strong. And I am so proud of you."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too kiddo. And it's going to be okay. "

"I don't know if I can go back there. I know it's the strong thing to do, but I'm so sick of being strong dad. I just want to enjoy learning again. I'm sorry. I'm sure that I could graduate now. I think I have enough credits to-"

"Kurt! Kurt relax. I'm not going to make you go back. It's okay. Me and Blaine took a trip down to Dalton, and they said they would be glad to have you. It's a great school Kiddo. They have all these programs. And more kids at your… well not at your level… but closer then at McKinley."

Kurt laughed. "Sounds amazing dad."

A knock sounded at the door and two uniformed officers stepped inside the room.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt nodded his head.

"It's good to see you awake. I'm officer Sheffer and this is officer Gerret. We're here to ask you some questions if you have time."

"Sure. Good time as any I would guess."

"The incident from when you entered the locker room until officers arrived was caught on video, so we wont make you go through that information again. We do, however, need to know about the events leading up to that day. Was there any priors of sexual or physical assault?

"Not sexual no. He had been in the group of people throwing me in the dumpsters and throwing slushies at me since about the second week of freshmen year. It wasn't until the beginning of this year that the bullying seemed to get more personal. He would shove me into lockers so many times in a day that I had bruises covering my arms, back, and sides."

"Why didn't you say anything Kiddo? You have to know I would have done something. "' Burt spoke up.

"I just didn't want you to have to Dad. I was fighting the entire school system. Figgins saw it happen, and I had reported the bullying to him on multiple occasions. There were other teachers as well. Mr. Schue walked passed the dumpsters where I was being thrown in almost every day. I knew the only person who would do anything was my father and I didn't want it all on his shoulders. "

"So the pushing, The sushies, the dumpster tosses, was that the summery of his previous behavior?"

"Is that not enough? Do you need more?" Burt asked slightly irritated.

"That's not it at all. We just need a record of all previous behavior. Showing this as planned or premeditated will help our case. We need a comprehensive analysis of all his previous behavior. There is a lot on video, so your testimony will be believable. it helps us to prove that he has a history if behavioral instability. We don't want him to have the option of parole. He sexually assaulted a minor and then tried to kill him. The more information we get, the longer we can put this guy away for."

Kurt looked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know if I want to be responsible for that. Ending someone's life like that."

"Kurt... kiddo... That wasn't just an 'I'm confused' kiss or a 'Let me see if he likes me back kiss. That kids got a rage in him. And if it wasn't you It'd be somebody else. you've gotta put this kid away do the next kid doesn't have to. He attacked you Kurt. Sexual assault. Then they tried to kill you."

Kurt wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I know. I understand. We'll do this because no one else will."

"That's right kiddo. No one pushes a Hummel around."

* * *

Quinn hated herself. Kurt had always been there for her and she left him. But that was the problem wasn't it? Kurt had always been there for her.

She had trusted him above all others with advice about a child when he was only a child himself.

Kurt had always been the glue that had held them together. He solved all of their problems before they even realized there was one.

He held a piece of every person in that club and knew them better then they knew themselves.

How could she look herself in the eye knowing she put so much on a child? Knowing that he was only 14 and knew all her secrets? She had talked to him about sex for God's sake. something he shouldn't have even heard about for another 3 years.

She was a horrible person. And she was taking it out on Kurt. Kurt who had done nothing but be there for all of them.

She knew she had to decide if humbling herself to him was worth it, knowing what she knew now. It was with that thought she took a breath and walked into the hospital.

"...haven't done my skin care for like a week. A week Blaine. This is what causes people who are thirty to look like... thirty. I need to look like this when I accept my first Tony. or Nobel Peace prize. Whichever comes- Quinn!"

Her and Kurt just sat there looking at each other with Blaine looking back and forth between them.

"I'll just step outside. Yell if you need me?"

"Um.. Y-yeah. thanks baby." Quinns heart melted a little when the cute boy kissed Kurt's cheek Before walking out and leaving them alone.

"Quinn." Kurt said coldly.

"Kurt."

The silence somehow spoke volumes and Quinn thought that she'd finally ruined everything.

"You hurt me Quinn. I knew I'd lose Rachel. she can't understand when everything is about her. I don't think the part of her brain that holds sympathy is functional. I knew I'd lose Mercedes too. She has always had a sense of entitlement about me that she thinks there is nothing about me she shouldn't know. But you surprised me. I thought we were closer then that."

By the end of his speech Kurt's voice was cracking .

"Oh Kurt... We are... We are and I'm so so sorry."

"Just... Can you tell me why?"

Quinn sighed and sat down, gabbing Kurt's good hand in hers.

"We just... all of us... we put so much on you Kurt. I know we do. You have been like the teacher when Mr. Schue played favorites. you've been the therapist, The glue... We need you vocally because you are the only one with the range to fill in our holes on every song. We need you as a friend because you are the only one who will listen to every side and tell us when we fucked up. I always worried it was too much for you, but I stayed quiet. When I found out you were only 14 I felt even worse. like we put the weight of the world on your shoulders at 12 years old and I just feel... so horrible... I don't know how to look at you the same knowing that we put you in that position. Knowing I put you in that position. I don't know how you could forgive me when I can't. So I made it worse. I walked out on the only person in that club who would never walk out on me... I'm just... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Hey no!" Kurt wiped her eyes with his good hand.

"Don't cry Quinny. You have to understand something here. I am not just a very smart 14 year old. I am a 14 year old with the mind of someone much older. When you told me your problems I could honestly relate to them, and if I felt uncomfortable I would have told you. helping my friends makes me happy. Do I ever feel under appreciated? Sure, but who other than Rachel didn't? I love you guys okay?"

Quinn laughed.

"I love you too."

"Now. If you don't move my leg too much. I could use some cuddles."

With a big smile, Quinn crawled into bed next to Kurt and buried her head in his shoulder.

That's how Blaine and Finn found them sleeping an hour later.

* * *

Rachel walked into dinner that night to see her fathers setting the table.

"Hey pumpkin! I thought you'd be at the hospital! Burt called to tell us that Kurt woke up today."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on daddy. like that brat needs any more attention. I tried to be nice to him and he made me lose my boyfriend!"

Both men were shocked and just took a moment to stare at their daughter Before Leroy spoke up.

"How could a boy who just woke up today cause you to lose your boyfriend three days ago?"

"Papa, he lied to all of us. All I did was point it out and everyone turned on me! I bet he did it for attention too. He knew someone would eventually find out and we'd all bent to him. It's my opinion that he led on Karofsky too! why else would he go from pushing him into lockers to kissing him? Kurt obviously couldn't handle being second fiddle to my talent."

"So you are saying... just so we're clear.. that a boy who has been nothing but a friend to you almost got killed because of a scam He cooked up to one - up you?"

"See? Even you can see it! So why can't Finn?"

Hiram ran a hand over his face.

"Rachel, I am so incredibly disappointed in you. We educated you about the challenges being gay can bring not so you can use it as a reason to fake your sympathies, but so that you'd understand that there are struggles out there that don't revolve around you. Not everything is about you. I thought you had finally understood that when we canceled your sessions with Dr. Brookes."

With that, He stood from the table and grabbed his coat.

Rachel stood "Where are you going daddy?"

Instead of answering her, He turned to his husband.

"It's your turn to call the therapist.I'm going to see Burt. There's a young man down at the hospital who may need me as a lawyer."

* * *

"Hey there sunshine." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek when he opened his eyes.

"Have a nice nap?"

Kurt smiled. "I did actually. Where's Quinn?"

"She woke up about 30 minutes ago and had to go home. She said to tell you she'll be back tomorrow."

"She's a nice girl. She just has a lot of misplaced guilt."

Blaine smiled. "I like her too. Your friends are great."

Kurt nodded. "They are. They like you, too. I'm just sorry you all had to meet like this."

"Me too. But I'm glad to be here."

Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine's fingers.

"I'm glad you're here too. I was afraid with our relationship being so new, you might not want to stick around through all this drama."

"Nothing could keep me away Kurt. You're special. I knew it the first time I met you. I'm not going to let you go when the road gets a little tough."

Kurt kissed his knuckles.

"You really are something Blaine Warbler."

"Get used to it. You're stuck with me."

* * *

To say Burt was surprised when Hiram showed up on his porch was an understatement. But when he said that he wanted to represent Kurt in court, pro-bono, you Could have used a fork - lift to get his jaw off the floor.

"You realize our kids are on the outs right? I really appreciate what you are saying but I don't want you to do this out of any loyalty to a friend of your daughter."

"I understand that Burt. and to be honest, I could not be more disappointed in Rachel's actions. I guess to make you understand I have to explain Rachel. Please don't let it leave this room though."

He waited for Burt's nod before continuing.

"When Rachel was five we were called down to the school In the middle of the day. When we got there we were told that Rachel had threw another students drawing into the trash. When we asked her why, she told us it was because it was better then hers."

"At the time, we made her apologize and took her home. We thought she just wasn't out if her selfish stage yet. But similar instances kept following. up to the point where in third grade when she got passed for the lead in a play, she broke the other girls arm."

"We started home schooling her and actually got to the point where we moved a therapist into our home. When Rachel was nine, she was diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder. In her head it really is all about her. She knows right from wrong, and sees the wrong In others, but I don't think she sees it in herself. She has been found to lie, and even harm, to get her own way. In most cases she doesn't see the downside to what she's doing. We tried different medical combinations and she started public school again in 9th grade. The problem is that meds will only help. She has to WANT to change. She has to try to be better. We really thought it had been working, but she seems threatened by Kurt. Being beaten for being gay is something she should understand. It's something that is close to home. It's something we taught her to sympathize with. I think the only reason she isn't on Kurt's side is because it's Kurt. Either way, her behavior isn't acceptable."

"I myself was beaten up in school for being gay. Not nearly to Kurt's extent, but it's something that I am passionate about. I want to do this, not for My daughter, but for your son. and for all the kids like Kurt, and like me, who will come next."

"Thank you. For trusting me with that. I accept your offer. What do we have to do?"

"Okay. Because there is no plea bargaining, we are going straight to trial. I will go in the day after tomorrow to question the jury. No one needs to be present for that. They are trying Karofsky separately then the other two. Kurt is a minor so he will not need to be present except for his testimony. The trials themselves are taking place in four days. I will have to go in day after tomorrow for the jury, then the day following to argue that the seventeen year old, Brently, should be tried as an adult. I will need you and Kurt in court in four days, but I will be by the day before that to discuss his testimony."

"Thank you Hiram. Really. I just want the best for my kid, and that you are doing this means a lot."

Hiram shook his hand. "Your boy is going to change this town. He already has. and I'm proud to be a part of it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Sorry for the wait, but real life and all that. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed!**

**Glee is not mine, and I'm not a doctor or a lawyer so my facts about either profession and it's practices are fiction. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Welcome home kiddo!"

Burt pushed Kurt's chair through the front door of the house which secretly annoyed Kurt to no end. He wanted to push it himself and feel less like an idiot, but the cast covering part of his hand made it difficult. He would normally be able to use crutches with a broken leg, but he couldn't hold them yet. So the chair it was.

He had to have the cast on his arm for six weeks. After that he could use crutches as his leg had a long way to go. He needed the cast for two more months but physical therapy meant he'd use the crutches for longer.

Coming out of his thoughts he looked up and gasped.

"What the hell is this?"

Right in the middle of the living room was bags and piles of what looked like paper. The pile alone had to be three feet high. There were more in the bags, and in colored bins along the far wall which looked like some kind of filing system.

"That's your fan mail dude!" Finn piped up from the back.

"Fan.. Fan mail? Why would I get fan mail?"

Burt sighed. He knew that he couldn't keep this from Kurt forever, and honestly he hadn't meant to. Between making sure Kurt was okay, board meetings, meetings with the lawyers, and court cases no one had told Kurt that his case was national news.

"Dad... why do I have fan mail?"

"Kiddo... okay. So we told you that The assault was caught on tape right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well it was caught on tape by some blogger at your school. He posted it online instead of giving it to the cops. It pretty much spread like wildfire before they caught it. The police found all the videos on that site. Everyone incriminated, includin' the guy who posted it was arrested. Unfortunately The video was already national at that point. The entire country is out for blood kiddo. There is all this talk goin' on now about gay bashing laws in Ohio bein forced through, the school has gone through a huge reform, and the gay community's been holdin' rallies all across the country in your name. Ohio's changing kid. And It's all thanks to you. People have been writing you letters. Most are good, some are bad. Finn and Carol have been here sorting them out for you."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He was upset that people had seen him at his worst. it was embarrassing to be honest. Knowing the whole country saw you get the shit beat out of you. He was also mad. It took something like this for the school... No the whole town to open it's eyes. but he was also proud. He was proud that no matter the capacity, he got to have a hand to bring about change. And even though he had to get nearly killed for it to happen, maybe the next kid like him would have it a little easier.

He took a breath and let it out slowly and took a look at the letters lying all around the floor and the color coated bins along the wall.

"Okay then. What's Your system here?"

The whole family smiled and Finn jumped forward with a proud smile.

"That was my idea! The red bin are the negative ones. The black bin are going to the police. These white bins are positive ones showing support, the yellow bins are kids talking about how much your story helped them. I figured you'd want to write them so I kept them seperate. These here in the grey bins included money. We were planning to write them back telling them that we used the money toward a charity, but we needed to talk to you about which one. The blue bin is offers from schools that want to enroll you or colleges. The clear bin is publicity. There are offers to go on news stations and interview requests from people like Ellen and Good Morning America."

Looking around Kurt saw that the red and black bins were practically empty. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to be alright.

* * *

They went through letters for the rest of the night. After a mass text, the glee club (excluding Rachel and Mercedes), Blaine, and a few of his Warbler friends showed up to help.

Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David were all wonderful people. They instantly clicked with the members of New Directions and with Kurt. They also didn't look at him like he was any different which was new to Kurt. They knew he had this short term celebrity, and that he was only 14 and no one cared. He talked fashion with Jeff and Blaine, mathematic theories with Wes, and history and mythology with David. It took only one afternoon to know he was going to be very happy at Dalton.

And the letters. The letters were amazing. There was so much support pouring in. There were times here in Lima that he forgot there were places in the world more open then here. Where he felt like the outcast was all he was going to be. Sometimes it felt like Lima's opinion matched the worlds and he'd never get away from it. These letters reminded him there was a place for him away from here.

The picked up another envelope and read.

Dear Kurt,

You don't know me but my name is Bradley. I go to a public school a small town here in Idaho and it has never been easy.

I'm 14, just like you, but people have been calling me gay or fag as long as I could remember.

There was a boy I liked. His name was Trevor. He told me he liked me too not to long ago and asked me out to a picnic at the park. I was so excited because it was my first date.

It turned out to be a cruel joke. When I got there, him and his buddies were all there to make fun of me. I ran away back to my house.

I thought I had nothing to live for. My life was ruined and people used who I am to make fun of me. What point was there going on? I decided it was better to end it all. I had it all planned out for the next day. That morning I woke up and saw your story on the news.

You had it so much worse then me and still walked into that locker room kicking and screaming while I ran with my tail between my legs.

It got me thinking. What right did I have to die when you were fighting so hard to live? So I'm going to be like you now. I'm going to be who I am, and be strong for all the boys out there like us.

You're an inspiration Kurt.

Thank you.

-Bradley Jameson

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and stashed that letter in The bag on his chair. he'd reply to this one tonight.

The court date came faster then any of them expected. There was one hearing where It was decided Johnathan Brently would be tried as an adult. After that they were supposed to go to trial. However after viewing the tape, the boys lawyers talked them all into pleading guilty. That meant Kurt wouldn't have to testify as there was no need for a trial. They were allowed to go to the sentencing, but that was all it would be. honestly Kurt was relieved. He wasn't looking forward to repeating the whole incident. Or having lawyers try and rip apart his character.

They arrived at the court house to cameras littering the lawn. This was Kurt's first public appearance and Hiram had warned him it would be crazy, but this went far beyond crazy. There were flashes going off in his face and questions coming from so many directions he couldn't understand them. There were people holding up signs and rainbow flags, and even a few boos that were drowned out by ten times more cheers. Hiram stood behind him pushing his chair while they were flanked on either side by the glee club, a few of the warbler, and Burt and carol. They made their way to the steps of the courthouse and Hiram held up his hand requesting silence.

"Okay thank you everyone for coming out today. Unfortunately we only have a little time before the sentencing so we don't have the time to answer questions, but both myself and Kurt have agreed to answer a few afterwords. We all thank you for your support and hopefully today will be a step forward."

* * *

The court room was cold. It was very clinical which was somewhat surprising. What wasn't surprising was that it was packed. There was a large podium where the judge would be sitting, then a large table in the center where the accused were sitting. Behind that was a wooden bar separating them from rows and rows of benches.

There weren't really sides and the space where the jury would have been was empty. The room was packed, but the whole first row was empty. They made their way there and took a seat with Kurt sitting in the middle, only feet from the three teens.

It was all a haze really as the judge came in to a standing crowd and read off the charges. It all went so quickly that Kurt could hardly keep up. It was surprising, but not overly so. The entire country was waiting for this. They were out for blood. and the faster they could get it done and get back some normalcy the better.

"Azimio Adams you stand accused of one count of attempted murder and 10 counts assault How do you plead?" followed by a gruff

"Guilty."

"Johnathan Brently, you stand accused of one count attempted murder and 7 counts of assault How do you plead?"

You could see him look toward his father who was looking pointedly away.

"Guilty."

"David Karofsky, you st and accused of on count attempted murder, 42 counts of assault, and one count sexual assault of a minor. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

The whole courtroom released a breath. With bowed heads and holding hands they waited for the news that these boys would be put away for good.

"Azimio Adams, for the charges presented you are here by sentenced to one life sentance in state prison with parole available after 40 years. 20 years for attempted murder and an additional two for each count of assault.

Johnathan Brently, for the charges presented you are sentenced to one life sentance in state prison with parole available after 34 years.

David Karofsky, you are hereby sentenced to124 years in state prison. 2 years for each assault, 20 years for attempted murder, and an additional 20 for the sexual assault for a minor with no chance of parol.

This court is adjourned."

All across the country people glued to their televisions cheered. Boys and girls who always felt out of place now let out a sigh of relief.

The court room erupted into caos. Azimio and Brently were crying, everyone else was cheering, and only Blaine and Burt noticed Karofsky pull something from his sock before turning and lunging and Kurt.

The officers stationed on either side of the room were too far away, and Blaine was on Kurt's far side and couldn't react except to grab his chair and pull him back as far as he could.

Burt grabbed Karofsky's arms which were still cuffed and drove a knee into his gut which alerted the officers to an altercation. They all rushed him, tackling him to the ground and un- fastening his cuffs to reattach them at his back. One stood up and held a sharpened toothbrush for the court to see before they rushed him out of the room.

Burt stood and ran to Kurt "You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah I'm okay thanks to you guys. I guess one murder charge isn't enough for some people."

Everyone laughed because really? It was the only thing left to do.

* * *

Kurt was shaken when he made his way out of the court room. They went up to a podium that stood before on of the largest crowds Kurt had ever seen. With being in glee club that said something. People were lined up down the entire street and covering the grounds of the courthouse with reporters taking up the first four rows.

Hiram stepped forward and addressed the crowed.

"Thank you all for your patience in this matter. As agreed Kurt will answer a few questions but please don't shout them as there are so many present."

He pointed to a a blond woman in front wearing a pin with a large number nine on it.

"Kurt how do you feel about today's verdict?"

Kurt smiled at her "Honestly I'm happy that I won't have to see them again, but I also feel badly. These were just teenagers who were shown over and over by the school system and the community that their behavior was okay. What they did was wrong, but it shouldn't have been allowed to escalate to this point at all. I think that if the school had called them out on their behavior three years ago, we may have three less people in cells right now."

The crowd was nodding it's agreement while others scribbled furiously In notepads.

Hiram pointed to another man in the crowd who stepped forward

"Kurt what do you think about all the people who have stepped forward to support you?"

This time his smile was bright.

"It's amazing. Really amazing. It's like everyone stepped forward and let things stop being about gay or straight and instead let it be about right and wrong. I can't thank everyone enough for the letters of support, and for those who have written Into legislation and the school asking for change. I just hope that the next boy or girl like me will have it a little easier."

The next few questions were about the case it's self which Hiram answered and about his future education plans. After that they thanked everyone and made their way through the crowd to cheers and congratulations.

Blaine grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear. "You did great baby." He bent down and kissed Kurts lips gently, not paying attention to the flashes going off around them. The photo of the two of them kissing in front of the court house with supporters surrounding them would make the front page of the next days paper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Because I put everyone through such a long wait I decided to write out another chapter for you today. **

**I don't own glee!**

**P.S (warning, shameless self promotion) I also started a new story called A Different Kurt Hummel. Check it out if you want to... or if you're really bored. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt smiled as They pulled up outside Dalton Academy. The building was isolated and surrounded by a tall black fence. There was one one entrance which had a guard on duty with security cameras lining the perimeter. This was a place to feel safe. A thousand pounds lifted off his shoulders and he finally felt like he could breath again. When his dad helped him get into his chair, he noticed a line of guys lead by Blaine exiting from the front door. Burt Smiled.

"Hey sport, goin out?"

"Nope! This is the Kurt Hummel move in commity!"

They both laughed and the boys smiled.

"You guys know Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. This is Thad, Trent, Jake and Cam." Kurt nodded at each in turn.

"Nice to meet you boys!" Burt said "Well if you're sure then I need your strongest cause a child prodigy has a lot of books!"

Blaine ran his hand over his face.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

* * *

After the boys helped Kurt get all his stuff I to his room (He got his own. Thank you teenage criminals! ) Burt treated them all to unlimited Pizza. He instantly got 9 new kids. Then again teenage boys were easy to please.

They all helped him set up his room, all borrowing either books or DVDs as they went, but regardless, it was really nice. Kurt got to know all of them and was thrilled to find out they were all in the warblers.

"I didn't know you could sing Kurt! Are you any good?" Wes chimed

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I was in the club At McKinley, but they kind of accepted everyone. I was mainly just for background. And trust me I tried to get past that level."

"Please. " Burt huffed "My boy can sing like nobody's business."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt where he was sitting on the bed. "Will you sing for us baby? You heard us so it's only fair after all."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's pout. "Fine. What do you guys want to hear?"

No one had any suggestions so he looked through his playlist and selected one of his favorites. All the boys sat around in a circle on the floor, waiting for the show and Burt stood In the corner with a smug smile.

The haunting music filled the room and Kurt wrung his hands in front of him and began to sing.

"Around here, it's the hardest time of year,

Waking up, the days are even gone.

The collar of my coat,

Lord help me, cannot help the cold.

The raindrops sting my eyes,

I keep them closed."

Smiles broke out over the boys faces As they watched. Kurts voice was beautiful.

"But I'm feelin' no pain,

Only the lonely and my quietest friend.

Have I the moonlight? Have I let you in?

Say it aint so, say I'm happy again.

Say it's over, say I'm dreaming,

Say I'm better than you left me

Say you're sorry, I can take it

Say you'll wait, say you won't

Say you love me, say you don't

I can make my own mistakes

Let it bend before it breaks"

When Kurt reached the higher notes David was nudging Wes who just nodded. Blaine was just staring, mouth open, with a look of pure adoration.

"I'm all right. Don't I seem to be?

Aren't I swinging on the stars?

Don't I wear them on my sleeve?

When you're looking for a crossroads,

It happens every day

And whichever way you turn,

I'm gonna turn the other way.

Say it's over, say I'm dreaming,

Say I'm better than you left me

Say you're sorry, I can take it

Say you'll wait, say you won't

Say you love me, say you don't

I can make my own mistakes

Learn to let it bend before it breaks."

All the boys stood and cheered while Blaine leaned over for another kiss.

"Beautiful baby."

"Okay" said Trent "You need to break up so me and Kurt can run away together."

Kurt laughed into Blaine's neck who held him tighter. "No mine!"

"Kurt. Please say you'll join the warblers." Wes begged.

"If you guys don't mind if I stay off the stage til I'm out of this thing I'd love to." All the boys cheered again and gave Kurt a gentle group hug.

"I think that's my cue kiddo. Call Me okay?"

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad. "Promise. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

He was almost out the door when the whole group chanted "We love you Mr. Hummel!"

He grinned "Yeah- yeah. You only love me for my pizza!"

* * *

The classes at Dalton were amazing. Beyond amazing. They actually had a few in his level, and If they weren't, the teachers were still smart enough to converse with him about his separate work. Plus there We're less then 20 people per class which meant more one on one time. He was lucky in that before the attack he was so far ahead. otherwise he'd be having a hell of a time trying to catch up. They also had a wider selection of languages. Being fluent in Spanish and French, He decided to take German and Italian. his teachers were sure that with his predisposition toward languages he would be caught up in time for senior finals.

For the first time in his life he felt challenged. Unfortunately he didn't have any classes with Blaine due to his honors courses but he did share a few with Wes. By lunch he was Being wheeled into the room by James, a boy he met in his Math class, surrounded by 5 new friends. They were all discussing different theories when Blaine walked in.

"Hey baby! Hey James! How was class?"

"Blaine, I'm seriously going to turn gay for your boyfriend. I mean there is genius, then there Is Kurt. He gets his own fucking level." They all laughed when Kurt's cheeks turned pink.

"Nope, sorry. You can borrow him for the math competition, but I'm keeping him."

Kurt perked up. "There's a math competition?!"

"THAT'S what you latched onto in that comment?"

"Seriously though there's a math compitition? I just want to live here!" He paused "Oh wait, I do huh?"

Everyone laughed.

"The mathletes have a tournament next month. We'd be glad to have you!"

"Trust me I'll be there. Thanks guys!"

They all waved as Kurt and Blaine made their way toward the lunch line.

"I seriously love it here. People can joke about being gay and no one even bats an eye and the classes Blaine! I can actually talk to people and they understand me!"

Blaine laughed. "Most people. Just remember math is my worst class."

* * *

That day after his classes, he and Jeff made their way to warbler practice. They had just entered the room when Jeff pushed Kurt in the center of the boys and They all started to hum. They seperated at the center and Blaine walked through holding a rose and started to sing.

"Oh look there you go again,

Puttin' on that smile again,

Even though I know you've had a bad day.

Doin' this and doin' that.

Always puttin' yourself last.

A whole lotta give and not enough take.

But you can only be strong so long before you break."

Blaine made his way to Kurt's side and bent down to look in his eyes while he sang.

"So fall

Go on and fall apart

Fall into these arms of mine

I'll catch you every time you

Fall

Go on and lose it all

Every doubt every fear

Every worry every tear

I'm right here

Baby fall."

He placed hIs palm on Kurt's cheek and Kurt nuzzled into it, without looking away from golden eyes.

"Forget about the world tonight

All that's wrong and all that's right

Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away

And if you wanna let go

Baby, it's okay.

fall

Go on and fall apart

Fall into these arms of mine

I'll catch you every time you

Fall

Go on and lose it all

Every doubt every fear

Every worry every tear

I'm right here

Baby fall."

All of them stopped at the same time and Blaine held the rose out to Kurt.

"I know we haven't had much time to be a couple with everything going on. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. and show you that no matter how much we go through together, It's going to make us stronger. You mean the world to me Kurt."

Kurt couldn't find the right words. He knew anything he said after that would sound like some romantic comedy script. Instead he grabbed Blaine's tie and pulled him into a kiss.

"Come by my room later?" It came out a whisper but Blaine nodded enthusiastically. He twirled the rose between his fingers. "And thank you."

* * *

Kurt was sure he'd never been more nervous in his life. He'd asked Blaine to meet him alone. In his room. The closest they had ever had to privacy was in a hospital bed. Kurt just wanted more then anything to show Blaine how much he meant to him. Of course he was considering changing for the fifth time when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

"Come in!"

Blaine opened the door smiling sheepishly.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both just stared at each other soaking the other in and smiling. Kurt held out his hand and Blaine walked over to take it.

He patted the bed beside him and Blaine sat next to him, threading their fingers together.

"Blaine... I just... That song. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. And you mean a lot to me too. You've stuck around through so much."

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine put his hand under Kurt's chin, moving it until they were eye to eye.

"It's not just sticking around with you Kurt. It never will be."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's tie and pulled him closer and the second their lips met, Blaine knew something was different. The pressure on his lips was a little harder and Blaine gasped when he felt a hand come up and curl In his hair. When Kurt's tongue swiped gently at the line of his lips, he met it with his own. They moved together gently at first, slowly building until Blaine was dominating the kiss. Kurt whimpered and pushed his body closer to Blaines. Before he could register it and stop himself, Blaine pushed back until Kurt was on his back and Blaine was on top of him straddling his hips, never breaking the furious kiss. Kurt groaned, thrusting his body into Blaines and both gasped. Blaine released Kurt's lips and started kissing and biting down the side of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine... Please-"

Blaine pressed his hips down lining his cock up with his boyfriends and rotated his hips.

"Yes! Fuck. Blaine!"

Kurt's hips snapped up and Blaine moaned.

"Yes.. God Kurt so good. So fucking beautiful."

Kurt felt like his body was on fire. Like pressure was building everywhere and all he wanted release more then he had ever wanted anything. Blaine moaned in his ear and that was it. He grabbed Blaine's hair and his entire body spammed pushing them closer together

"Fuck! Blaine!"

He felt Blaine's body stiffen above him and heard Blaine shout his name over the ringing in his ears before collapsing into him.

"Fuck Kurt what you do to me..." Kurt shivered as Blaine spoke hotly in his ear. "I love you. I'm not saying that because of what we just did. I'm saying it because I could never feel this with anyone but you."

"I- I love you too. So so much."

He felt Blaine smile against him before rolling over so they were side by side and pulling him close. all thoughts of getting up to change left his mind and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohmigosh this did not want to be written. I hate to say it, but I was stuck. I hope you guys like this chapter! I posted a new chapter of A Different Kurt Hummel last night as well so feel free to check it out. Thanks to all of you who have favorited and reviewed! **

**I don't own glee or any products mentioned and eat your vegetables. **

* * *

Finn walked through the halls In a daze. He honestly didn't know what Rachel's problem was anymore. It was nearing the end of November and the school had changed for what he thought was the better. Glee had become a designated club and choir had been added as a class. Without the threat of bullies in the way, a lot of people had stepped up to sing. Choir now had 60 students. of course you still had to audition for glee club which was now called "Show choir elective" but a ton of new people made it in. There were now 28 students in glee club.

Finn thought it was great. It was sort of like opening up the club to future kids and saying singing was okay. And a lot of the new kids were really good. Especially Katie. She was a Junior like them and she was really nice. She had wide blue eyes and short black hair and she was always nice to him. But the more and more they had to share the club, the meaner Rachel got. He liked having solos, but he'd gladly give them up if it meant he got to share his passion for singing with more kids. Why didn't Rachel think so?

"Hey Finn!"

Finn looked over and didn't see anyone. Then he looked down and saw Katie. "Geeze your little." Finn blurted and then blushed. "I mean... I didn't mean... not bad but-"

Katie cut him off with a laugh. "Finn it's okay. I know I'm short. I like to think of it as fun sized! My friend Allison calls me Pocket. She says I could probably fit in one. How's Kurt doing?"

Finn's face instantly brightened at the mention of his brother.

"He's great! He really likes it at Dalton and he is doing all these smart people clubs and stuff. He gets his casts off at Thanksgiving!"

"That's so great. Even if this place has changed I'm glad he got out of here. So... I was wondering... Do you want to like have lunch with me?"

"Of couse isn't that where we're going?" Finn scratched his head. Did he mix up his schedule again?

"No.. I mean yes... I mean do you want to talk and get to know each other? And maybe We could go out some time?"

"Oh... OH! Yeah! I mean yeah I'd like that."

Finn blushed and Katie grabbed his hand and they made their way to the cafeteria. They got their lunches and sat down at one of the small tables outside in the courtyard.

"So tell me about yourself Finn. I like what I've seen so far but I admit we never really socialized before."

Finn shrugged. "Honestly I wish there was more to tell. I live with my mom, my step dad Burt, and on the weekends my brother comes home. He's awesome. He's like.. my best friend and stuff. I like video games, glee, football, and I kinda like to draw."

"Do you take an art class?"

"Yeah! It's the only class other then choir that comes really easy to me. Kurt is the only one who knows though. He thinks I'm really good and should get my stuff out there but I don't know. How about you?"

She smiled. "I'm sure you are good Finn. I'd like to see sometime if you'd let me. As for me I moved here from Oklahoma last year. I was in show choir there. we made it to nationals, but didn't place. I live with my mom and two sisters. We're All really close. Mindy and Cindy. Yes it's cheesey. They are twins, and turn 8 this year. I play guitar and violin, and I like to song for the kids down at the shelter on weekends."

"That's so cool, I've never done stuff like that. Can I come with you sometime?"

Katies smile got impossibly bigger.

"I'd like that! You could bring Kurt too! The kids really love it."

"Sure! Maybe Blaine can come. That's Kurt's boyfriend. We could go out to dinner or something after."

"That sounds great!" Finn smiled. Katie had really nice eyes and her smile made him want to smile too.

"Do you think Rachel is mad at me?" Her smile dropped and Finn gave her a confused expression.

"I don't think so. You guys don't really talk. Why?"

Katie gestured with her head to where Rachel was sitting, giving both of them a death glare.

"Oh. I'm sorry, that's probably just because you're with me."

Katie raised an eye brow and he continued.

"Honestly I don't know what's going on with her. We used to date, but when my brother got attacked she said some really crappy stuff about him. I broke it off after that. Since then she's been staring at me and she tries to get me alone to explain why it's all his fault and none of hers. She has always treated me kind of like a toy she doesn't want the other kids to play with. And she's being aweful about glee club."

"That's aweful! Kurt couldn't help being beat up!"

"That's what I said too. It's not like he lead Karofsky on or made him lie."

Katie nodded. "Why is she upset over the club? I thought she lived to sing."

Finn sighed. "She does, but it's like she doesn't want to share. I think it's great that so many people have joined, but it's like she doesn't want to give up solos for the good of everyone. Like the club belongs to her."

Katie put her hand in his and squeezed. "It'll work out Finn. I mean she'll have to get used to it if it's everyone's opinion against hers right?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "I really like you Katie."

"I really like you too Finn."

* * *

Finn, Katie, Puck, and Santana made their way to Glee together. Katie was holding his hand which felt really good. She didn't squeeze really hard like Rachel and her skin was really soft.

When they arrived Rachel was already there yelling at Mr. Schue. They all rolled their eyes and took a seat.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but we're doing all group numbers. There are close to 30 people in this club now and it's not fair to ask them all to stand in the back while you sing! There will still be solo lines but that's it. Besides Sectionals are right after Thanksgiving break and we've already got our set list planned."

Rachels face was red and spit formed at the side of her mouth as she yelled. "No! Mr. Schue, how are you supposed to win without me? I'm the tallent of the club! How would it look of I'm stuck in the backgroud?!"

Mr. Schue ran a tiered hand through his hair. "And how would it look if we silenced 30 voices for one?"

"This is my club! I'm the star! Kurt's ruined everything! He took away my dads, my boyriend, but not MY club! I won't let him!"

Just then all the other students made it to class and stood in the doorway watching a purple Rachel stomp her foot and scream. She reached for a chair and lunged it at the gathered students.

"GET OUT! This is MY club! Get out!"

Finn was frozen for a second before he and Puck jumped into action and pinned Rachel to the floor. Katie called the police while Mr. Schue checked on the students. One boy with a scratch on his face was sent to the nurse but everyone else seemed unharmed.

For the third time, police raided McKinley High and one Rachel Berry was taken away in handcuffs, screaming revenge on Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Meanwhile the Warblers were having a meeting of their own. A much calmer meeting. The warblers, minus Kurt, had all met the day before and hoped to surprise their youngest member.

"Kurt" Wes addressed "We all talked about it, and since you have to sit out The choreography during sectionals, we want to give you a solo. It will have to be a balled so that you can sit down or include very little movement, but you're a part of us. We want you to join us for at least a song."

Kurt just stared slack jawed at the council. "A-Are you sure? I mean there is so much talent in this group. Surely someone else would be better. And I've been here the shortest amount of time. Is it really fair?"

Wes smiled. "We're sure Kurt. Everyone met last night and we all agree. You're a part of us!"

Everyone in the room was nodding and Blaine was looking at him with pride and love. "O-okay. Okay, I accept. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and shouted before the loud bang of Clair, Wes' s gavel, brought them back down.

"Okay everyone! We've got a week and a half til sectionals! Just because Kurt gets out of choreography doesn't mean the rest of you do! Positions!"

* * *

Kurt spent the practice writing out song ideas that could work with a capella backing and at the end of rehearsal, they all went through his ideas together and picked a song. Kurt was beaming when they all left the room and he made his way to his science club.

His new schedule was very time consuming, but but he but he enjoyed it. He would go to his classes, then on alternating days he attended math club, science club, debate, and warbler practice. Mathletes and debate usually ran one after the other on Tuesdays and Thursdays, while warbler practice was on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Science club was on Wednesday after warbler practice.

It was a full schedule, but Kurt had never felt more like he belonged. During the evenings the warblers could often be found in Kurt's room, watching movies, or answering letters. The letters were the highlight of all of their days. It was fun to read their favorites out loud and categorize them into piles. Even though It seemed endless, each postive one got a reply.

Kurt was surprised to find Finn wasn't kidding about the interviews. He was honestly excited about the sound of some and wanted to accept, but was waiting until tomorrow when he could get his casts off. He didn't want to make plans to go anywhere when he didn't know what his mobility would be like.

When he arrived back to his room Blaine was sitting on his bed flipping through the last months issue of Vogue.

" Hey baby! Why aren't you packing? Everyone else is Going nuts!" It was true too. The thing about living with a group of boys is that leaving was a huge hassle. Boys were trying to sort through their mess to find their things, and many were running up and down the halls retrieving borrowed property.

Blaine shrugged. "Mom and dad called this morning. They have to stay in Florida for another two months."

"Oh no! Again? I'm sorry baby." Kurt had never met Blaine's parents but from what he'd learned he didn't want to. He thought that they seemed nice giving him time off to visit Kurt. In reality they didn't care enough to even read the paper work pertaining to Blaine. Blaine had confided in him that He hadn't seen his parents in five months and they often only communicated through text message.

"It'll be okay. None of us can really cook anyway. I gotta get those movies I borrowed back to Jeff so I'll see you later?" Kurt nodded and Blaine left after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt waited until he heard the door click shut before pulling out his phone. Which was still cracked.

"Hey Dad! you think we can fit one more for Christmas and Thanksgiving?"

* * *

Kurt rolled his chair into Blaine's room that night where Blaine was sitting at his desk and bumped his leg with his cast.

"Come on let's pack!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No point, babe, remember?"

Kurt smiled. "You're coming with me! I cleared it with dad and they all really want you there. Christmas too. But you're so sitting with me when I get these things off tomorrow." Kurt gestured to his arm and leg.

Blaine wanted to protest but the thought of a real family Holliday was just too much. He smiled brilliantly and gave Kurt a warm kiss. "I guess I better pack then!" Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and ran his hand through the curls at his neck and kissed him back. When Blaine applied more pressure then swiped his tongue across Kurt's lips, he let out a soft whimper. Neither had gone further then that night together in Kurt's room, and they wouldn't until Kurt was older, but when Blaine swiped his tongue over his the only thing he could think of was more. Blaine trailed his hands lightly over Kurt's rip cage and moaned when he pushed himself further into the embrace. Kurt trailed his hand from Blaine's neck, down to his chest and pushed slightly to break the kiss.

"Packing?"

Blaine flushed "Yes. Packing."

* * *

Burt and Blaine laughed as Kurt bounced in place atop the table in the doctor's office. He had practically demanded that be the first place they go when Burt picked them up.

"Ready to get these things off?" The doctor asked walking into the room.

"God yes! I can only fit a tenth of my clothes over them!"

Everyone laughed as the doctor set out to remove Kurt's casts. The second they were off, Kurt started itching his skin.

"Thank Gaga! Sorry Blaine but I may have to marry this man!"

The doctor chuckled. "You get to tell me wife!"

* * *

They were at the hospital for a few more hours as Kurt learned to navigate with a cane and how to do things like go up steps. He would need the Cain until he gained strength back in his leg, but Kurt knew it could have been much worse. He would be able to dance again, but not professionally, and his knee would bother him as he got older, but it really was the best case scenario. They called Carol and Finn and agreed to meet at breadstix to celebrate.

Dinner was fun and energetic with everyone contributing to the conversation and happy toasts made to Kurt's health and their family. Which included a smiling Blaine. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

They were all at home watching TV that night while Carol prepared a few things for the big dinner the next night when there was a knock at the door. Kurt immediately jumped up to get it, just because he was happy he could.

He opened the door to find an older blonde woman in a business suit standing there with a friendly smile.

"Kurt Hummel? " the woman asked.

"Yes that's me. Can I help you?"

"My name is Margaret Allan. I'm from the corporate office at AT&T. Do you mind if I have a word with you and your father?"

She held out a card and Kurt took it, noting she was in fact who she said and gave her a nod, inviting her inside.

"Can I get you anything? A drink?"

"Oh no thank you. Oh Blaine is here as well! that will save me a trip." Blaine and Burt looked up and Kurt made introductions.

"Dad this is Miss Allan. She's from AT&T and wanted to talk with us."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Please, call me Margaret. or Maggie."

Burt nodded. "Nice to meet you Maggie. I'm Burt. What can We do for you?"

"Well it's quite a story Mr. Hummel. We at AT&T saw your story on the news and in the paper Kurt and we were all so inspired and touched by it." Kurt blushed but smiled.

"We heard about your phone being destroyed in the attack and wanted to do something for you. So we came up with an offer and a gift. Weather or not you accept the offer, the gift is yours. We'd like you to accept this new iPhone to replace your old one with five years of free service on us."

Kurt gaped and took The box, inside of which was indeed a new phone. A version newer then the one he had broken. "Thank you. This is very kind! I don't know what to say.

"Thank you was enough for us Kurt. Now to this offer. We are running a new campaign for that phone you are holding. It includeds two commercials and a photo shoot. After seeing you and Blaine here on the cover of the news paper, we are all convinced you would both be perfect for the project. It emphasizes change. Change In acceptance, mind set, and technology. We would like you both to be the poster couple for the campaign. Of course you would both be paid for it and would receive many products as well for advertising."

Both boys looked shocked but excited as well.

"I don't know about Blaine but I would love to. I think that's a lovely message. I'd like to be a part of it." He looked to his father who smiled and nodded then to Blaine.

"Yeah! I mean yes, I agree completely. I never thought I'd be in the middle of all this, but getting a message like that out there is huge. I would love to."

Maggie smiled. "Wonderful, I'm so glad you guys think so. I have paper work your parents will need to sign, But we'll make sure that the shoot lines up with your break. We are all really excited about this too"

They all talked details for a few hours and in the end, decided that they would time the shoot for Christmas break. When it started getting dark out, Maggie shook everyone's hand and left, promising to fax the paperwork after thanksgiving.

It was a bewildered Hudmel clan that made their way to bed that night.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter is thanksgiving, sectionals, and if I can, I'll fit in the photo shoot. Plus some Klaine alone time. Not enough of that lately. I'll also go into more detail of the Rachel situation. Til next time!**


End file.
